A Gleeful Twilight
by Angellwriter
Summary: Rachel is really Bella who is hidding after she ran away from Forks. She ends up dragging the gleeclub into the supernatrual world when Jake finds her. How would they cope and they find out that some of the gleeclubbers are being unfaithful Set in SLS, NM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim to both Glee and Twilight.

* * *

I saw the looks that they shared. Sneaky little glances, a bit guilty and secretive. I wouldn't have seen it of I hadn't had been there, I also saw Santana looking between the two. She knew, well it isn't surprising that she would know what cheating looked like, she did do it all the time.

I knew that he was going to find me soon, I could just feel it, like any second he was going to burst through the door. So why not go out with a song that would out some of the people in this club.

When Mr Shuster walked in a raised my hand.

"Mr Shue I have a song." I said getting up, there was some groans.

"Okay Rachel." He said.

I walked to the centre of the room.

"Our glee assignment was to sing a love song, and sometimes your in love with someone that you can't have." I looked pointedly at Noah. "Sometimes your in love with someone who is in a relationship with someone else." I looked pointedly at Finn. "Sometimes your in love with someone others think is wrong for you." I looked pointedly at Tina. "Sometimes you just can't get your first love out of your head." I looked pointedly at Quinn. "Sometimes you love someone that just doesn't love you back." I said letting my gaze drift off to the corner of the room where my mind imagine that he would be if he was here, in the corner away from every one. I mentally shock myself. "And then there is that once in five chance it isn't that complicated at all and your just in love." I said glancing at Artie and Britany who sat in Artie's lap. "But I'd like to sing this song for everyone who can't or won't." I said then qued the band.

Brad started the piano and all else was silent then the violence joined in.

I stated singing on my que looking at Tina then to Santana.

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

The next part I looked from Quinn then to Finn then to Sam. Sending a message that this part was about them.

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

Now I went to looking at Tina and Mike sitting next to her.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

I looked at Santana for the last two sentences, Then back at Sam and Quinn who were no longer holding hands and their chairs were further apart then they were before.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

I loved back at Tina and Mike who were, just like Quinn and Sam shifting apart.

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

Both couples were trying to look anywhere but at me or their other half, or the person they were cheating with.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)_

_No no no no_

_Yeah yeah yeah _

I finished and it was silent for a while.

"What the _hell_ was that." Said Quinn.

"It was my song for Mr Shuster's assignment I thought I made it quiet clear before I sung my song." I replied.

"Are you cheating on me with Finn?" Sam turned to Quinn.

"What I'm curious about is why she kept on looking at Tina and Mike and Santana." Said Finn trying to cover for Quinn.

"Yeah Tina, care to explain?" Said Mike turning to his girlfriend.

"Um, I...Okay I confess." She said then her voice turned to a whisper, "I'm a lesbian."

"What?" he said not really believing his ear's.

"She was crying, no one wanted her, I couldn't just walk back out of the room like I never saw it. Then she started to kiss me and I started to kiss back, then we just started to met up everyday at the same time when you were at football practice or with your family. Then I started to fall in love with her, but I still didn't want to lose you, because I think I love you too."

"That's just it, you not only cheated on me, you also lied to me, you said I love you so much Michael Chang just yesterday." He said.

"Um if it helps she was going to say I love you Santana but caught herself and said so much, the sobbing hid the slip." I interjected.

"Thanks." He said dryly.

"Quinn, I want an answer now, Are you cheating on me with Finn?" Sam said loudly.

"Yes." She said shortly.

"I knew it." He said and got up.

He was about to storm out of the door when a giant Figure blocked it, the person standing there was tall, not freakishly tall like Finn but still taller then Puck. He was dark skinned but not black, his hair was short, about two inches long. He had on a pair of cut-off's and a plain black T-shirt that hugged his muscular chests and arms. The only word to describe him was sort of beautiful.

"Bells." His voice was husky and deep and I'm sure that I heard a few sighs, but he never paid them any-mind he was looking straight at me.

"Hello Jake, I knew you'd find me sooner or later." I said looking at him.

He took some big steps and in just four of his big steps he was in front of me.

"You ran away." It was a statement.

"It was for the best." I said simply.

"We would have kept you safe, _I_ would have kept you safe. You didn't have to leave." He said softly.

"If I left, she would too." I whispered.

"But what if she found you, or went after your dad or mom or even Phil, it worked for that other one, and your dad…he was devastated, his only daughter running away…again. That and one of his best friends died, he was a wreck, and then he near had a heart attack too. He saw Paul, it then we had to tell him…we told him _everything_." I knew what that meant even if he didn't say it. Charlie saw Paul phase and they told him about the wolves and the Cullen's.

"We didn't tell him about…Phoenix though, we didn't think it was our place." He said.

"Why are you here Jake, we both know I won't come back and even if you force me, I'll go some where else, I have no limit, I could just go to Fiji or Paris or Rome to get away. Heck if I really wanted too make sure you can't follow I'd buy a Submarine and live my days at the bottom of the ocean." I exclaimed.

"I know you wanted me to find you, all those clues you left, my sisters name, my age, two dads, that picture of our dads, not leaving the country, you knew I would find you." he said.

"Why did you come here?" I said ignoring his statement.

"Charlie's getting married. It would mean so much having his only daughter there with him. Jared proposed, Kim wants her brides maid there. Emily has a baby, Suzan Marie Uley, she wants her to meet her second god mother before her first birthday. Paul misses you and the…company you bring, he also wants me and Quil to shut up about you. Embry, he wants you to meet his new girlfriend, she's a bit jealous because everyone talks about you so highly, but she understands. Seth and Leah, Sue's kids, they want to meet their new sister. Rachel's back at home, she's with Paul, she wants to see you too, she hasn't for years. And Me Bell, I'd missed you every second of every day for nearly two years now. Just please come back with me." The last part was pleading, begging.

"I can't Jake…I just, can't do that to them, or to you. If I'm there then your in jeopardy, I've been lucky enough to stay here as long as I have without her finding me and she _will_ know if I go back." I said my eyes getting glassy and my vision slightly blurred as my eyes filled with tears.

"Fine. I'm staying too." He said.

"Oh no your not. You have to help Sam and the others." I said.

"No I don't, We have Four more people than last time and you're here so there's no _jeopardy_." He said.

"Fine." I snapped knowing he could be just as stubborn as me.

"Great." He said with that grin, the one that belonged to only me, I heard some sighs from behind me.

He suddenly picked me up in his arms and spun me around before putting me down, but keeping my hand in his.

"So who are these people behind you?" He asked not even looking at them.

"My Glee Club." I said.

"What's a Glee Club?" He asked.

"Like a choir." I said.

"Kay." He said shortly.

"Why are you dressed like my dad brought your clothes?" He asked.

"I don't want my good clothes ruined." I said.

"They already look ruined, how could they get any worse." He said.

"Well, not everyone can walk around in just some cut-off shorts and pull it off, like you and the guys. I'm even a bit surprised that you wore a shirt."

"I wear shirts at school." He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sometimes." He mumbled.

"Sorry to interrupt this exciting conversation but what the fuck is going on, first your outing half the glee club for cheating or being cheated on. Then a Fuck-hot dude walks in calling you the name of a cow and you start talking in codes and now your talking about clothes." The ever classy Santana.

"Santana." Said Mr Shuester warningly.

"what I think we deserve know what the hell is going on." She said.

"Um…or we could go to bread sticks my shout, all you can eat." I said.

"I like that idea." Said Jacob.

"Nah I want to know what's going on." Said Santana.

"Lets talk about it at my house after we go to bread sticks. Jake's hungry and we can't talk here." I said.

There was a mumble of agreements.

"Bella, I brought your bike." He whispered to me as we walked out with everyone following us.

"Really?" I asked loudly, I had missed my time on the bikes with Jacob.

I jumped at him gave him a hug and reach up and kissed his cheek before jumping off him and running outside.

It was right there, easy to spot as it was the only motorbike there and the parking lot was near empty. I ran to it and got on hugging it as if I would disappear, he had kept it in good shape, it also was given a paint job and was a cheery red. At the back of wear I was sitting was a Cherry red helmet and a riding jacket that was way too small for Jacob.

Soon Jacob came out laughing as he saw me hugging my bike.

"Do you need a second bells, maybe a room?" He said chuckling.

"You took good care of it. And you gave it a paint job." I said getting off of it to give him another hug, this time around the waist. He wrapped his big arms around me and returned the hug, we broke apart and he grabbed the jacket.

"I got you this. I brought the jacket but I made the patch on the back." he said showing me the back of it.

The patch of the back was a wolf howling at the moon, the wolf was reddish brown and there was a small tear drop coming down the wolfs face. On further inspection you saw that the moon was not really a moon, it was a bite mark. Two crescents that that almost touched, there was pearly white and on the inside was a slightly darker white. The wolf sitting on a cliff with raging waters under and the scar was over the water and out of the wolfs reach.

"I made it right after you left." He said softly.

"Jake its beautiful, thank you I love it." I said trying to hold back my tears. I kissed his cheek again before turning around so he could help me into it.

I put it on, it was slightly lose but no so much so it would say on while I was riding.

"Perfect fit." He said smiling happily.

"Whoa Berry, sweet ride." Said Puck drawing my attention away from Jake, I had almost forgotten they were there in the excitement of getting my bike back.

"Who knew you could ride a motorbike. Wait you can ride it right? I mean by your self." He said.

"Of course, Jake taught me how to fix it and ride it. I picked up on learning how to fix the bikes better then cars, I still miss my truck though." I said looking back to Jake.

"you know Bell if you come home you can drive your truck anywhere around the res you like." He said temptingly.

"Nice try. But no." I said

"Was worth a shot." He said before I turned back to everyone.

"Um, just meet us there." I said before I got on, "I'm driving Jake." I stated.

"Sure, sure." He mumbled.

"Really, I'd expect you to reject say something like I'd rather run there at least I'd have some sort of chance of getting there in one piece." I admitted as he too got on and I put the helmet on.

"I wouldn't say that." He said the frown evident in his voice.

"Really? Because I remember you saying that when you came to pick me up from school on your bike and I asked to drive." I said.

He simply wrapped his arms around me and mumbled, "Just drive."

I drove fast, loving the feeling of the wind whipping around me and soon we had arrived at bread sticks. We were the first one's there and the others didn't get there until five minutes later.

Once Mercedes' car pulled up I noticed that Mr Shuster and Lauren wasn't here.

"Where are Mr Shue and Lauren?" I voiced my question.

"Mr Shue said he had to grade papers and Lauren said that she had wrestling practice and couldn't miss it." Mercedes explained.

"Okay." I said before I walked into the restaurant with Jake the others followed.

We got the biggest table they had which was it a different room from the tables that could only seat one to four people.

Once we were all seated I picked up a menu. The waitress walked in and eyed Jake hungrily and made her way over towards him. She stood on the opposite side of him I was sitting.

"Can I take your order?" she said in a low voice.

"Two of everything, a chicken salad and three litters of coke with two glasses thank you. That's all for us, you can go take everyone else's order." I said smiling sweetly.

"Sure." She said slightly cold before turning back to Jake.

"And if there is _Anything_ here you want, on or _off_ the menu all you have to do is ask me." She said 'seductively'.

"He will keep you posted but if you don't hurry up and get me food. I will become a monster and get you fired. Then I'll buy your house and kick you out and laugh while you carry your shit out." I said seriously, getting fed up with this.

She turned and started taking the others order.

"Some one is resembling jelly right now." Jake teased.

"I know you wouldn't go for her, plus she needs to learn some class cause she's not always going to have her looks to fall back on and she'll land on her unattractive ass." I replied.

He chuckled and so did some of the others at the table, it was then that I realised that I hadn't introduced them.

"I so sorry I haven't introduced you all." I said drawing their attention.

"This is Jacob, my best friend. Jake this is my glee club. Quinn," I said pointing to her then mumbled under my breath but made sure he still heard. "Head bitch."

"Santana." I pointed before mumbling again, "Hoe, stay away."

"Mike." I pointed then mumbled, "Good guy."

"Mercedes." Point then mumble, "big diva."

"Finn." Point, mumble, "Incredible stupid."

"Tina." Point, mumble, "confused lesbian."

"Noah or Puck." Point, mumble, "Self proclaimed badass."

"Sam." Point, mumble, "new meat."

"Artie's in the wheel chair." I said then mumbled, "He talks like he's black."

"And Britany." I pointed to her sitting in Artie's lap, "She makes Finn sound smart."

He was trying to hold in a chuckle as he said hello.

"What's so funny?" asked Finn curiously.

"Um…just remembered the last time I went to a restaurant with bells." He covered, I laughed too.

They got curious looks on their faces.

"Once Jake and some of his friends and there girlfriends along with myself went to celebrate the engagement of Sam and his girlfriend Emily. We decided that we'd go to a all you can eat place so Emily didn't have to cook cause the guys eat _a lot._ Anyway we got there and the boys started to throw all their food back. They were just like bottomless pits, they also used us girls to get them more food, you have to know I wasn't really that graceful back then." Jake snorted but I ignored him, "I end up tripping right before I got to the table and split all the food I'd gotten for Jake onto Quils head and tripped into an old mans lap. Then my hair gets caught in his zipper. He goes to stand up in surprise and falls to the ground cause on my weight and tumbles to the ground with me on top of him my hair still stuck. So as he lies there I try to pull my hair out so I'm pulling my head up cause all I can see is his crotch. And each time I pull up I'm get a little bit of my hair out. So I go closer and pull back, again and again, but I was hurting him cause his hips were knocking on the floor. So I grab his hips and start to pull away and he's groaning in pain cause his hips were knocking on the floor. The then I detach myself from him and my face is bright red and so is his wife's. I say sorry to them and help him up as his wife goes to get her bag to take him to the hospital he winks at me and slips me his _phone number_. Then he whispers to me to call between three and five in the afternoon cause that's when Helga, his wife, has her nap. So we leave the restaurant because they ate the restaurant out of food, Quil was covered in Jake's desert and I'm twenty shades of red with a old mans number in my hand."

Everyone was laughing by the time I was finished, Mike was actually crying from laughing so hard and Mercedes was holding her sides.

This is the sight that greeted the waitress's when they came in carrying our food.

They just put everything into the middle and left.

Soon everyone grabbed what they wanted and started to eat still laughing a bit.

"That's not all." I said after they finally stopped laughing.

"Apparently Embry and Quil went back to the restaurant a week later and started eating up large. They ate until they couldn't move. Then the lady came with their bill and it was nearly two thousand dollars. They didn't have that much money and started arguing with the waitress. Apparently we did a number on the restaurant and they went out of business and they sold it. I still don't get how they didn't notice that the place had changed. Well anyway the restaurant called the chef of police to come and sort this out. So he gets there and sees two big guys who are half naked, Jake and his friend walk around everywhere with just shorts on. So anyway, he takes them in and promises to get their money to them. At the station they get one call each, Quil calls Emily's house but there was no answer so Embry calls mine. They ask me to come down, Quil's crying in the background and Embry's just keeps on saying 'I'm good boy'. So I rush to the police station and see this giant man, he was _huge_, twice as big as Jake, and he's sleeping on a small bunk hugging Embry to his chest. Quil's in the corner too busy crying for his mom to notice his friend in bed with the guy. And while I see all this my dad is standing their laughing with the rest of the force. So I bail them out and go pay their bill but not before I got key evident of what happened, I also got them to be my slaves until I think it's paid off." I didn't mention the money wasn't mine but the Cullen's.

They were laughing again, it was much better than the tense awkward silence that was going on before.

The rest of dinner was filled with laughter from stories about the pack and a lot of eating on Jake's part which seemed to amaze them.

The waitress came back and handed the check over to Jake, he took it and handed it to me, I looked at the bill. It was a little black book with the receipt, she had also put her number, address and time she gets off work along with a little message saying,

_I'm willing and waiting ;)_

I handed him the paper with her information and paid the bill giving her a nice tip then gave that to Jake too.

Jake put the paper into the book and handed it to her, her face lit up and she opened the book, it fell when she saw it was _her_ number he put in not _his_, as she was expecting.

It was late, nearly nine, but everyone still hadn't forgotten what I promised then and none of them were letting up, so we all drove to my house. Again me and Jake got there five minutes before everyone else, unfortunately, Finn, Noah and Mercedes all knew where I lived.

When I got there I opened up my house, Jake and I had agreed on a story driving here and waiting for the others to get here. Our story was perfected as they pulled up and all came inside cramming into my large living room.

I opened my mouth to start the story when Jake Stiffened beside me and then started to shake, his nose was crinkled as if he smelt something bad and his face was filled with hate and disgust.

"Leech." He growled out then ran out the back door pulling his shirt off.

"Fuck." I swore and ran to the wall and pulled back a small compartment to show a red button. I pressed the button and the wall flipped to show three knives two giant one and a smaller one. There was also two guns both of them were revolver's, there were also some holsters attached to the wall along with a lighter. I grabbed the holsters and put them on then I grabbed the knives and put them in my holsters I then put one of the guns closest to my reach and the other in my hand and put the lighter in my pocket. I checked to see that I had all twelve bullets in each gun before I made my way towards the back door adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"What the fuck is going on." Santana Screeched.

"Shut the fuck up and stay here if you want to live, don't touch the phone, don't come outside, don't call the cops, or anyone, stay here and don't fucking talk. If you do, your family will die." I said harshly before walking out the back door and closing it behind me.

There were two of them, Victoria and some blond, there was snarling and growling and a blur of movement in the lights shining onto the back yard.

"Hey Victoria." I said getting her attention Jake took her distraction and ripped her arm off

She screeched in pain, the blond went at Jacob with new found rage.

Victoria was seeing to her arm, now was my time to act, I pulled out the lighter and lit it holding it out so that the bullet would hit the flame. I shot the gun and the bullet shot through the cannon out of the gun through the flame and in a blink on an eye a small ball of flame shot at her and into her hard skin. With one last scream she was covered in fire and Purple smoke was coming from her ashes.

The blond looked over to her and screamed he came at me but Jake grabbed him, he managed to get out of Jake jaws.

"We'll kill you all for this." He said before running off.

Jake chased after him into the darkness and out of the corner of my eye I saw the blinds being pulled closed.

I walked in quietly as I could they were all in the living room whispering furiously.

"Well this changes thing." I said going to shit on the arm chair I was on before.

"Sit down." It was a command not an offer.

"Now please." I said when they eyed the gun in my hand.

I was Quinn trying to dial the phone behind her back.

"Give it here Quinn, I want every ones phones." I said standing up to get them, I collected them all.

"Now your all probable really curious about what happened but I need you to answer all od my questions." I said in a calm voice.

"Did you all see what happened?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"Okay tell me what you saw?" I said looking at Santana, she was going to be the easiest to get information out of.

"We was a Fucking Huge dog thing fighting with these albinos really fast, it was like blurs, then you yell something and then that red head one looks at you and the do rips her arm off. But like there was no blood and it made a horrible noise, then the dog and the blond start to fight and then you shot the red head and she bursts into flames like a fucking vampire on the movies who go out into the sunlight. Then the other one comes at you but the dog held him off then he yelled something and ran away." She said.

"Okay, do want to save the lives of you and your family?"

they all nodded.

"Will you do anything?"

They were slightly hesitant but they nodded again.

"Okay." I said, "Wait here."

I ran upstairs and pulled out two big duffel bags from the attic and a pair of shorts, I throw the shorts out of the window into the back yard for Jake when he came back I took thel bags downstairs.

"Okay, we can leave once Jake gets back." I said.

"You all have to listen to me or Jake or you will die." I said seriously, they nodded mutely.

I handed their phones back to them, "Only call me, if it is really important like that blond is in your car with you yell out the window help and that giant dog will come help." I said.

Jake ran inside in the shorts I through out of the window.

"Shit bella, nearly gave me a heart attack, but that was awesome. How did you-" he said but I cut him off.

"Another time Jake we need to get back to La Push, there is more protection there and if we don't go soon he could come back and your not fit to take him by yourself and I'm just human." I said.

"We're bring them too?" He asked.

"He said All of you, not both of you, he heard their heart beats and they opened the curtains and were watching." I said.

"Shit. So how dose this work?" he asked.

"I'll go on the bike, they go on their cars if they need something they call my cell if he's in the car they yell out to you who will be running close by." I told him.

"I don't like that idea, you can't ride the motor bike all the way to Washington." He said.

"Catch a ride with one the others and I'll put the bike on the back of that truck." He said in a stern voice.

"Fine." I said.

"Noah can I drive your truck?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked.

"Can I drive your truck?" I repeated.

"No, no one drives my truck but me." He said.

"You and Finn are the only ones in that truck, do you really want _Finn_ to drive you car when you sleep? It's a two day drive and were not stopping to sleep." I said.

"Fine then." He mumbled.

"Okay then lets go, every time we stop just stop with us and change drivers." I said and carried the bags out, Jake stopped me and picked up the bags and took them to the truck, and he put them in when Noah opened the door. He then went and carried the bike with little effort onto the back of the truck and put the helmet the cab of the truck.

"You're driving first." I told him, "Drive toward Seattle in about five hours wake me." I said to him.

I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep, but with the guilt of dragging ten people into the supernatural world and the threat of vampires, unknown how many, after us I didn't get any sleep. But I sat there and thought about what was going to happen.

After Five hours I felt the truck pull over and Noah shook me softly, "Hey Berry, wake up."

"I am up." I said opening my eyes, "And I'd thought you'd know by now my real name isn't Rachel Berry." I said getting out.

"Well, Uh, I don't know your real name." He said as we getting out as well.

"It's Bella." I said jumping into the drivers seat as he got into the passenger's seat.

"Bella." He whispered.

It was silent for a while.

"Are you Jewish?" He suddenly said.

"My dad is Jewish but I lived most of my life with my mother and I didn't really get to know my Jewish heritage." I answered.

There was silence again.

"How old are you? 'Cause that Jake guy said you used his age." He asked again.

"I'm Twenty." I answered.

"That guy doesn't look sixteen." He commented.

"He's not, he was sixteen two years ago, he's eighteen now." I corrected.

He was slightly hesitant when he asked the next question.

"Why did you leave home?" I took my eyes away from the road.

"It's a long story, but in short, I was endangering everyone I loved. Someone was after me and Jake was trying to do all he could to try and protect me, but he was trying to protect everyone, me, my family, my friends and the res." I sighed looking out the wind screen.

"You should get some sleep, you'd probably here the whole story when we get there with the others when we get there I'll wake you up when it's your turn to drive." I said to him.

He nodded, closed his eyes and got comfortable.

I drove and drove I just kept driving, I didn't think about how much danger I was putting people though, I didn't think about how much worried these kids family would be. I just drove. It wasn't until my phone started to buzz did I snap out of it.

"Hello." I said answering it.

"Are we going to stop or what, It'd been nearly six hours, and I's need to be getting my sleep on." Santana's voice came through the object.

"I'm pulling over now." I said then ended the call.

I pulled over and woke up Noah.

"Noah, Noah. Wake up." I said shaking him lightly, he was like dead weight.

He wasn't getting up, all he did was turn over and mumble something, he wasn't going to get up, ne could hear me but he wouldn't get up.

I was struck with an idea, "Noah, do you want to engage in a bit of sexual activity with Santana, Quinn and I." I said in my Berry voice.

"Hurry up Puckerman, Me's wants to get my Mac on." I said in a voice that resembled Santana.

"mmm Berry, you taste like cherries, say it again." I said in a voice that resembled Quinn.

He shot up, his face looked like he had won a million dollars, he looked around franticly, "YOUR NOT FAT." He yelled.

Finn shot up and I started to laugh, "Thank you but you still have to drive."

"What's going on." Finn Said.

"Nothing were just switching driver." He said as I got out, he simply slid over to the drivers seat. When I got back in we started to drive off.

It was around noon that Finn started to complain.

"Um Rachel?" He asked.

"My name is Bella, Finn." I told him.

"Um Bella?" He asked.

"Yes Finn?"

"I'm Hungry." His words were accompanied by his stomach along with Noah's, growling.

"Okay we'll stop at the next shop." I said.

The next town was about ten miles away, I was getting board and so were the others in the truck. I started humming a song under my breath.

After half a mile of humming that same tune Noah turned to me.

"What's the song your humming it doesn't really seem like a Broadway song." he asked.

"It's not, I'm not really like Rachel Berry, I'm not that fussed on show tunes and love ballads. It's from one of my favourite bands, Skillet, it's called hero." I told him.

"Never heard of it." He said frowning.

"Hey Finn can you give me the smaller of those two bags." I asked.

He handed it to me, I opened it and searched inside, and I pulled out a speaker and my ipod. I flicked through the song on the ipod looking for the right song. I found it and pressed play the cab filled with music as soon as I pressed it.

From the beginning you could tell it was a rock song, I was nodding my head with the tune as I drove.

The guy that started to sing had a deep ruff and slightly husky voice.

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today_

A girls voice sang sounded like she had used too much auto tune but it went great with his ruff voice.

**_Fallin' off the edge today_**

_I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
**I'm not superhuman  
**Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
**Falling from my faith today  
**Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero **save me now**  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me **just in time**_

_I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
**My voice will be heard today**_

_I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
**I'm not superhuman  
**My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
**My voice will be heard today  
**It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time_

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
**And we're not ready to die**

_Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero **I've got a hero**  
Livin' in me_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
**I will be ready to die**_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive_

_I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time _

By the time we got to the next town we were singing it word for word, Finn and Noah doing the male part and me doing the female part, which wasn't much.

As I parked the car at the first gas station into the town we were just finishing the song.

I filled up all of the cars before we went to the town's only supermarket, I left the boys with the car and took Mercedes, Mike and Brittany, then Santana said, 'I'm coming I don't want something fattening with chicken feet and some Dr Pepper to wash my mouth out'. So we all went in, I grabbed a cart and we started to just throw things in it. I got ten pre cooked boneless chickens, ten bottles of coke and two giant bowls first, then I went on to get a whole lot of other things that you didn't have to cook. By the time we had reached the check out our cart was full of food, I paid for everything and we took it out to the car.

When we got out everyone was out of the car, as it was a rather hot day but there seemed to be an invisible line in between the cars. Noah and Finn were by Noah's truck not getting too close to the next car which was Mercedes car who had, Sam sitting on the bonnet. Sam was sitting my himself not wanting to get to close to Noah's truck or Artie's van who had Quinn outside along with Tina and an uncomfortable looking Artie who was in the car with all the doors open. The tension in the air was broken slightly when we got there but it still was there. We put all the food in the back of Mercedes' Jeep and started to drive again, I told everyone that we were going somewhere to eat and just to follow.

I drove out of town and found a little gap in the trees that could fit the cars amd we drove down it. Soon we found ourselves in the middle of the forest.

"Dude were being hunted by a fucking super-albino and you take us to the middle of the fucking forest to eat? So after we eat that mother fucker and his friends can eat _US_?" He asked.

"Just get out of the car and remember who has the gun that can kill the super-albino." I said getting out of my door and going to Mercedes' car.

I pulled the two big bowls out and emptied the chicken into one of them along with some other meats I brought, by the time I was finished half of all the food I got was in it. I then got some of the cokes and tipped them into the next bowl. When I was done I put both bowls ten meters away from the cars.

"Come here wolfy, wolfy, wolfy." I called out, I vaguely heard a sound of realisation from somewhere by the car.

Out of the woods came two wolves, one was russet brown the other was a chocolate brown.

"Embry." I shouted running towards the chocolate brown wolf.

I jumped on the side of him, he fell down on purpose because there was no way I could actually bring down something tree times my size.

He was barking playfully and his tail was wagging fast, He licked me, his tongue covering half of my face.

"Ew, Embry that's just wrong, Dose you girlfriend know your licking other girls behind her back?" I asked wiping my face, He suddenly got this look that all the wolves with imprints have when they think about their imprint.

Jake let out a low whine, "Sorry Jake." I said, He use to tell me how annoying it is to listen to the others thinking about their imprint all the time.

"I got some food for you Jake, I know you wouldn't leave and Sam would be too nice to order you to leave, and if he did you'd sick Emily on him." I said.

He nodded and gave a wolfy grin as his tongue flopped out.

"Are you hungry 'Bry, you can eat with Jake or you can change back and tell me about your wonderful, and probably, imprint." He didn't give an answer just ran to the brush, Jake gave a wolfish laugh and trotted over to his bowls. I pet his head as he passed before Embry came out.

"Belly." He yelled coming over to me he lifted me up into a hug.

"Hello 'Bry." I said hugging him back, he put me back on the ground.

"So Bell, how you been, killed any vamp's resently?" He said jokingly, "Move over Buffy and say hello to Bella the vampire slayer."

"_You_ better watch out, if I keep this up you'll be out of a job." I said teasingly.

"Please, I'm faster, stronger, darker and more handsome." He said grinning.

"More like full of yourself, _I've_ killed move Vamp's then you and I'm human." I said.

"You killed _one_ and I've killed one, how have you killed more then me." He said intrigued.

"No you didn't kill one, _the pack_ killed one, not just you, I killed one by myself." I said.

"Don't ague, you know you'll lose, just tell me about your imprint." I said as he opened his mouth.

His face changed instantly, it was like someone shot him with cupids arrow, he was love struck, love struck and totally whipped.

"Her names Hannah, she's so beautiful and so smart, she helps me with my homework all the time. She so thoughtful too, she's not that great a cook so she spends a lot of time at Emily's and Sam's house learning how to cook and to help since Em's got Suzy to look after now. She a year younger then me but she's really mature, she's has such a kind heart too, she found a kitten on the street and took it in-" I cut him off cause his tone was getting nervous at the thought of her cat. He was also shifting from foot to foot, which he only did when he was guilty of something.

"You didn't eat it did you 'cause for girls that's a deal breaker, no matter if you turn into a giant dog or not, if you eat their cat it over instantly." I said seriously.

"No…But I may have bit it a little." He said quietly, "do you think she'll be angry with me? What if she breaks up with me? How will I live?" He was panicking now.

I carried on eating the chip in my hand's think of where I could take this, I couldn't do anything too extreme or he would know that I was lying and nothing small would give me satisfaction.

"Tell me, how did you bite the cat?" I asked.

"It was an accident, I was eating some of Emily's home made apple pie that she told me to take home for Hannah when the cat just jumped on it and I bit the thing. It was like an instinct or something, then the thing starts to cry its little kitty cry and I just took it and ran. I started to avoid her too, It's been kind of hard, cause It hurts to be away from her and I usually spend all my time with her but I can't face her." He said starting panic more.

I put my hand on his arm to calm him as he was starting to shake, "I have an idea, sing to her." I told him he looked at me like I'd grown an extra head.

"What?" He said.

"Yeah sing to her, you see that dude with that dumb hair cut?" I asked indicating to Noah who was eating on the back of his truck.

"Yeah." He said.

"Do you really think that I would go out with him with that stupid hair cut that makes him look like a Mr. T reject?" I asked.

"Nah, you always had this wired thing with hair." He agreed.

"'Cedes, who did I go out with first at McKinley and why?" I yelled over to her.

"Puck cause he sang Sweet Caroline." She answered.

I turned back to Embry, "Cedes is a strong independent girl who doesn't go out of her way for any boy except Kurt, her gay best friend. Puck got her to got out with him by singing Lady and the tramp to her. that blond over there, not the one sitting on the guy in the wheel chair the other one. He knocked her up, she is a total bitch and wanted to give it up without naming her. He got her to name the baby Beth before they gave her up for adoption by singing a song called Beth. Even with that ugly hair cut he was still able to get the girl he wanted by singing, and Hannah loves you so you got more of a chance then he did." I told him sincerely.

"Okay thank you Bella you're the best." He said giving me another hug.

"Your welcome, and sing in front of everyone, it gives off the feeling that even though there are others you're the only one that matters. We eat that shit up." I said.

"That's such a good idea." He said grinning.

"So come meet the others." I said pulling him towards the others.

"Embry this is Puck and Finn." I pointed them out to him, he nodded to them and they returned the jester.

"Sam, Mercedes and Mike." I said pointing to the sitting on the ground outside the van.

They waved and said hello.

"Artie and Brittany is in there." I said indicating to the van where they weren't even looking at us but at each other as they ate together.

"And over there is Tina, Quinn and Santana." I said pointing to the last group.

"Everyone this is Embry Call." I said.

"So Embry, your really hot, is everyone that turns into a wolf hot and so …big?" Santana asked.

"Yeah but I'm the hottest." He said smugly

"Really cause I was gonna say Paulie was, I mean he's tall, tan, muscular and handsome, oh and his hair looks like he just go down and dirty in the woods." I said fake serious.

"You just described me." He exclaimed.

"No I described all of you, idiot." I said reaching up and smacking him on the forehead.

"Hey didn't your Vamp mom every teach you not to hit a werewolf?" He asked.

"No, did your owner ever teach you not to piss off a trigger happy human who has a gun that could kill Vamps and Wolves?" I asked.

"Now that you mentioned it how did you get a gun that could kill a Vampire?" He asked.

"Paul." I said with a smile.

"Paul doesn't have a gun that could kill vampires." He said questioningly.

"I'll tell you more when we get back to La Push." I said.

"Aw Bella now all I'm going to be thinking about is who Paul got a gun that killed leaches and hid it from us and why he gave it to you."

"Fine then if it helps I'll give you another clue." I said and he perked up.

"Jacob." I said smirking.

"So now Jake gave you the gun? Great thank you for confusing me more." He said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." I said sweetly.

"Come on." He whined, "I'll pass the message on."

"No." I said firmly.

"Then let me hold the gun, shot it maybe." He asked.

"You can see it but don't touch it or you might die." I said seriously making sure he nodded before grabbing it out of the holster.

The gun was beautiful, it was made of black silver so it looked like the classic revolver but the handle was as white as a vampire. The handle was small enough to fit my tiny hands in it, it would be useless for a guy to hold because it was made for a small lady and wouldn't fit a guy's large finger. The other one was exactly the same but I didn't pull that one out, the one I was showing Embry had 11 bullets.

I held it out in my hand, not too close to hi but close enough so that he could see it looked like every other gun. In reality it was like every other gun, except for it being made out of silver. No the gun wasn't special at all, the bullets inside it however were very special and very unique. There was only Twelve, now eleven, of those bullets in the world in fact and I possessed them all.

He took care in looking at it, being careful not to touch it like I told him not to. His brow furrowed in frustration seeing that it didn't look special. Jake came over in wolf form and stated to gaze at it too.

"I don't see anything special about it." Embry said and Jake nodded his big wolf head, "Are you sure this is what you killed that leach with?"

"Yes." I said nodding and then I placed it back into its holster.

"We better get going, We'll avoid big Cities just in case everyone parents put out a missing persons ad, we'll stop at Port Angela's for gas then we'll go straight to Emily's, she still live in the same house, right?" I asked knowing that she probably still lived in the same house.

"Yeah she still lives in the same house, but we need to show you something before we go there." He said smiling, "So just follow the wolf when you reach La Push."

"What do you want to show me?" I asked curiously.

"No if you won't tell then I won't either." He said smugly.

"Fine, I'll wait." I said.

"Good now give me one last hug cause I won't be on when you get to port Angela's." He said opening his arms for me.

I hugged him tightly and he hugged me just as tight he then kissed me on the head then let go. I heard a whining noise and a giant furry head nudged me.

"No Jake, I haven't forgotten about you." I said hugging his big head, I pulled back and started scratching his head like I would a normal sized dog.

There was a vibration under my hand as I started to scratch behind his large wolf ear. I realised what it was and let go of him and started to laugh with Embry, the others looked at us curiously and Jake looked annoyed or as annoyed as a giant wolf could look.

"Did… haha… you… haha… just PUR?" I gasped out between my laughter.

He huffed at me and then growled at Embry.

"Aw, did I upset the Pwetty wittle putty cat." Embry cooed before bursting into laughter again.

We finally calmed down and I gave both of them one last hug, I also told Jake to go home and sleep so that he can be on when we get to port Angela's he would be their too. I also told Embry if he didn't get a good twelve hours sleep and a proper meal to tell Sam to Alpha him before getting into the truck and leaving. Noah was in the passenger's and Finn was in the back, I got into the driver's seat and we started to drive again.

"Rach?" Finn asked a Hour later.

"It's Bella Finn, remember?" I sighed.

"Right," He muttered.

"Um, are you anything like you, I mean her, I mean Rachel, you know _Rachel Berry_?" He asked.

"In some ways, of course it was me singing, I'm not so high string, I'm nicer, I didn't know anything to do with Broadway. I wasn't ever that confident in my high school years and not as graceful either, in high school I was a shy klutz that didn't even own a dress. I had to borrow one from by best friend just to go to prom. Anyway it was really funny when I got to Forks to live with my dad, I don't know what was with the boys in that town but they seemed to find my inability to walk and my tendency to blush at everything endearing." I chuckled. "I hate these clothes I wear, I do enjoy to sing but I never won a singing or dancing award, I did take ballet for a year when I was younger but my clumsiness made me stop. I'm not a vegan, I love meat, I don't talk like a walking dictionary, I am smart. Um, I swear some times, oh and I have two dads but their not gay."

Silence filled the truck after I finished, but the next question Finn asked made Noah shift uncomfortably.

"Did you love me?" He asked quietly.

"I like you a lot Finn, if I was four years younger and I met you as me before all this crazy thing happened I'd love you on sight …But when we went out …I was playing a part. I know it was mean of me to do it, use you, lie to you, make you love me. But I was alone, I left everyone I loved to protect them. I wanted to feel needed, wanted …even a little loved. And you reminded me _so_ much of him, I don't know why, your both are very different, maybe it was because you both have such pure hearts." I shook my head. "But no Finn, I didn't love you the way you mean, I love you like a friend, nothing more." I sighed.

It was silent after that only the music playing softly in the background broke.

It was a blur the rest of the trip, we stopped four times twice to used a public rest room in a small towns and once to get food and once gas up but we didn't stop to eat again. After two days of driving day and night in a car three thing were starting to happen, we were getting stinky, irritated from lack of sleep and we were getting board.

It was my turn to drive and we were two hours from Port Angela's and from there an hour from Forks and La Push. I started to get more and more excited as we got closer and my the time we got to Port Angela's I was bouncing.

"Why are you acting like a bunny." Noah said irritated.

"Cause were in Port Angela's, Forks and La Push is just an hour away." I said ignoring his tone.

"We're nearly there?" Finn perked up.

"Yep." I popped.

"Finally." Noah Exclaimed as I parked the truck by the woods and got out.

Some of the others followed, as I went deeper into the familiar green forest.

"It's like we stepped onto another planet." I heard Noah say.

I was going to say something when a large hand covered my eyes, they were hot and I instantly knew it was one of the guys he also hand a ring on.

"Don't talk or I'll kill you and your friends." The voice said, it was really low.

"Remove your hands from my eyes Jared or I will remove them my self and I don't think Kim will appreciate it if you come home with no hands." I said.

"How did you know it was me?" He said removing his hands from my eyes.

"I knew it was one of you cause of how hot you where, none of the other guys would do something like that besides you, Embry and Quil and Jake told me you were engaged." I said pointing to the ring on his finger. "You really should put that somewhere safe like on a necklace."

He just smiled and hugged me picking me up and swinging me around.

"What will people think in three days I've been kissed by three different guys and one's engaged and another one had a girlfriend." I joked.

"Yeah Bella you've really changed, not only are you killing the leaches that come after you your also getting some play. Way to go." He Joked holding his hand up for a high five.

"Shut up or I'll tell Kim you said her cooking sucks and is only barely eatable." I said and he closed his mouth instantly.

"Hey Bells." I heard behind me.

"Hey Jake." I said as he greeted me like Jared did.

"So you ready, when we get to La Push look on the side and follow." He said when he put me on the ground.

"I have a better idea, you get on the bike and make sure that the others get there and I'll ride on Jared." I said.

"_Or_ Jared can ride the bike and you can ride on me." He said.

I was about to ask Jared if he knew how to ride a bike when a roar of laughter interrupted me. I turned and saw Noah holding his side laughing, when I caught his eye I simply raised an eyebrow.

"That sounded _really_ dirty." He said and of course he would find it funny.

"I _mean_ get on his back when he's in wolf form and he runs there." I said eyeing him.

"So as I was about to say, Jared do you even know how to ride a bike?" I asked.

"Um …No, I don't." He said.

"well we have two options, one Jared takes me to see this surprise and Jake takes the bike. Or two, you get someone else to cover Port Angela's and teach Jared how to ride a bike while we go shopping for things we need." They gave me a questioning look. "You know, like clothing, it's what humans wear to keep them warm." I said slowly.

"We'll just get Quil and Paul to take over while your gone then." Jake said ignoring my comment about clothes.

"Okay I'll go get them and you get the bike off the back." Jared said.

"Oh and Jared." I called out to him before he left, "If you break my bike so bad that Jake or I can't fix it, I'll use my vamp killing gun on you left nut sack." I said sweetly as I smiled at him.

His Adams apple when up and down as he swallowed and he nodded.

"Good, we'll be going now." I said.

We all went back to the cars with Jake he took the bike off the back of the truck.

"Well Jake we better get going we need to get a lot of stuff." I told him before giving him a hug which he returned.

Once we were all back into the cars I drove off. We went to the mall and I gave them five thousand each to get their clothes and everything else they needed. The girls ran off straight away but the guys stayed behind.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked them.

"My mom buys my clothes." Finn said a blush staining his checks.

"I don't know where to go." Sam said shifting slightly.

"I shop at an Asian outlet, I don't know where to go." Mike admitted.

"I don't want to be with the girls and have to hold there shit." Noah said sounding disgruntled.

"Brit said that I needed to stay away so that she could get something for me." Artie shrugged.

"Great, I'm on Boy duty." I sighed, "Come on guys." I said walking into the nearest men's wear store.

I grabbed some lose fitting dark and light blue jeans in Finns size along with some shirts, a couple skives and polo shirts, I got him nine jumpers and three big rain jackets. I put some sweat pants, board shorts, tank tops, boxers, and some 'man products', like shampoo and soap.

I then got some skinny jeans in different colours but mostly dark for Mike. I also got some colourful shirts and jackets for him, I then started to get some Forks proof clothes, warm but still in his style. I got him his boxers, sweats, swimming shorts with is own soap and shampoo and shavers.

Sam got his own clothes once we got to the store, for that I was thankful I didn't know him long enough to really get his style and Artie too found his own clothes.

"Noah are you finished?" I asked after I had given Mike his clothes.

"Um…" was his only reply.

I sighed and helped him too, He got a lot dark lose jeans and white wife beaters, a few plain black and some white T shirts and a few long sleeves. I got him some boxers and like the others swimming short, rain jacket and man products, I also saw him slip a few boxes of condoms into his pile I simply rolled my eyes.

Soon they were done getting clothes and was headed to foot locker to get some shoes. I had to get a few thing, although I had clothes at home that would fit me, I wasn't sure that dad kept them so I had to get more. I went to the store next to foot locker to get my clothes, I didn't take long because I didn't try anything on and fifteen minutes later I walked back into foot locker with my bags.

They guys were at the cash resister buying their shoes, I grabbed a couple pairs of sneakers and chucks before joining them, I paid for my things and we left to find the girls.

We were looking for the girls when I heard someone call my name,

"Bella." I turned around and saw blond hair and blue eyes, all I could think was, Shit Newton.

"Hey Mike." I said giving him a tight smile, he wrapped his arms around me in a hug, I tensed a little bit gave a quick hug then let go. I didn't like the way he lingered.

"Bella so _nice_ to see you again." Said a slightly sarcastic voice from behind Mike.

"Jessica, it has been long hasn't it." I said smiling and not fazed by her coldness.

"So Bella how long have you been home?" Mike asked.

"Not long at all, it feels like only hours." I said.

"It was nice seeing you again Bella but me and Mike have to be going, we're going baby shopping, little Mikey is due in June." She said rubbing her stomach.

"Isn't it great that our relationship lasted for so long unlike you and Edward, which is funny cause you two were _so good together_." The last sentence was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, it would have been such a _pity_ if we hadn't stay together and I end up pregnant and unable to have a life outside of my husband with wondering eyes or child conceived before marriage." I said smiling, "You are so lucky."

She huffed and snapped at Mike to hurry up.

"Nice seeing you Bella." Jessica snapped.

"Goodbye Jessica." I said to her sweetly.

"See you later Mike." I said batting my eyelashes making him grin at me and causing Jessica to storm off.

"Sorry about her, it's the pregnancy hormones or something, but it was really good to see you." He said before giving me a quick hug and running over to Jessica.

Once they were out of hearing range the boys started to laugh.

"That was so funny." Mike said laughing.

"Yeah who knew you could be such a bitch." Noah said.

"Did you see that dude, I think he was drooling and he was too busy checking you out to know that you just insulted his girlfriend and him." Sam said.

Finn and Artie just laughed, when they calmed down a bit we left to find the girls again.

It took us ten minutes before we found them looking at high heels in some shop.

"You know that it rains nearly everyday in Forks and on the days its not raining it's muddy and cold. Plus where would you wear them?" I asked.

"We were just looking at them." Quinn said snottily.

"Well we have to get going so either buy the death traps and lets leave or hurry up." I said.

"I'm sick of listening to you." Santana snapped.

"You know what I'm sick of? I'm sick and tired of your whining, bitching, moaning, self-centred mouth. You know if they get you, they won't have a tea party with you and make you their queen. No they could kill you, torture you, they could bite you, and let me tell you it hurts like hell. It feels like your being burnt on the inside and it starts from that one little bit and it spread all over your body agonisingly slowly. Inching little by little toward your heart for three terrible day. Then when it reaches your heart it will become twice as worse until it makes you feel like you want to kill yourself just to escape the pain. Your heart stops and you die." I said not mentioning that you become a vampire but not lying. "When a vampire bites you there is two out comes, both are death." I said.

"Now Santana." I said smiling, "Hurry that fuck up." I let a little of my anger seep into my words and I may have scared not only her but the others too.

soon we got back to the guys, they seemed to be done and were simply sitting there waiting for us.

"Done?" I asked.

"Well he didn't crack his head open." Jacob said smiling.

"I didn't crack my head open it was only a cut." I said raising my chin.

"Yes, that is why you needed five stitch's for your 'only a cut'." He teased.

"Don't you have a tail to chase." I dismissed him earning a few chuckles.

"Don't you have some air to trip on." He retorted earning some laughter from Jared.

"Okay we better get going, as much as it would be to see where this would go everyone is waiting." Jared interrupted.

"Okay you go get wolfed up and I'll tell everyone what's going to happen." I said then walked over to the others.

"Guys." I said getting their attention.

"Jared is going to take the bike and show you where to go and I'm going to take Jake. We'll probably get there before you guys anyway." I told them and they nodded.

"Great, see you there." I said as Jacob walked over to me, he lowered his giant wolf body and I got onto his back close to his head and grabbed a large handful of hair.

We waited for them to get into their cars and drive off before we left. Once they were out of sight I gripped Jacob's fur tighter and pressed my body against his back. Once I was read I gave his fur a tug and he shot off faster then a bullet.

"Slow down Jake, do you want me to puke on you?" I said against his fur.

He slowed down a little.

I knew I had to tell everyone my story when I got back home. I had to tell them all about the Cullens and Edward, I would have to break my promise to Edward but he broke so many of his promises. I would start from the very beginning too, from the very first day I saw them to the day he said it would be like I never existed then everything that happened after ward, with the pack and when I left.

I heard foot steps echoing Jake's I looked over and saw a silver wolf running besides us, Paul and on the other side was a dark reddish brown, darker then Jacob, Quil.

"From running with Vampires to riding wolves." I said to my self but of course they heard me and gave wolfy laughs.

"Hey Paul, Hey Quil how are you guys?" I asked turning my head from side to side, it was easy to look at them because they were running at the same pace as Jake.

Quil was giving wolfy yelps.

"You do realise I can't understand you, right Quil?" I asked while Paul and Jake gave wolfy laughs.

"Stop laughing Jake and concentrate on the forest, I don't care if Paul hits into a tree but you have me on your back." I said and Paul gave a yelp, I imagined him saying 'hey'.

"What? I'm human, if Jake knocks into a tree I might die, if you knock into a tree you get a bruise for like an hour." I defended.

His big head nodded.

"Hey guys, can we go for I little run, I don't really want to get there an hour before they do." I said, "Even if its just in circles." I asked I saw Paul nod to me their answer as they carried on running.

Too short for my liking we got to my surprise, the others were pulling up in the drive way of the house we were at.

The house was white, a two story, it was mine and Charlie's house. It was bigger, wider, longer but it was still the same house. I looked at it and smiled, I was home.

"What happened to the house? Is dad here?" I asked Jared because he was the only one not in wolf form.

"why don't you get off Jake so he and the guys can change then we'll explain." He said getting off my bike.

Jacob lowered himself so I could jump off and then him and the other two disappeared into the forest to change.

By the time they came out of the forest everyone was out of their cars and huddled together away from the guys.

"Tink." I heard behind me, I didn't even get a chance to turn and I was in two every macular arms.

Quil always called me Tink because he wanted a special name and Tinkabell seemed to remind him of me so he started to call me Tink.

"Hey Quil." I said as he spun me, the put me down but didn't let go. His head was in the croak of my neck and he was sniffing me.

"Quil please stop sniffing me, you might lose control and pee on me." I joked, I heard and felt laughter as he let go.

I was only free for a second when I was spinning again. "It's been boring with out you blood bag." Paul said putting me down and kissing the top of my head like the others.

I smiled at his nick name he gave me, 'Blood bag cause just like a bag of blood you seem to attract leaches'.

"Hello Paul, I was told you imprinted on Rachel." I said, he suddenly looked star struck, I started to laugh and he snapped out of it.

"That expression just looks so funny on you." I choked out after my laughter stopped trying to keep myself under control.

"Ha, ha. I don't give a shit. Rachel's the best, She's pretty and funny and she can cook." He sighed.

"Dose that ever get not weird or funny?" I whispered to the person closest to me.

"Don't even get me started on that, there are thing a brother should not have to see, like his sister naked." Jake said then shivered in discus.

"Well what's going on? What happened to Charlie's house?" I asked.

"Well Charlie moved into Sues house, but its only got three rooms so he started to get us to help him build on to his house. He was sure you'd come back and then you'd all live in his house together, He just got it finished two weeks ago. He said that you and your friends could stay here." Jake explained.

"That was so nice of him. Is he here?" I asked wanting to see my dad.

"No, but we'll go see him, but you might want to have a shower and get unpacked." Jake answered.

"We have to go but we'll leave Jacob here." Jared said and the others nodded.

"Okay, Bye guys see you later." I said slightly disappointed.

"Bye." They echoed each giving me a kiss on the forehead the walking into the forest.

"Come on Bells lets go inside." Jake said giving my arm a tug.

"Jake, how many rooms dose it have now?" I asked.

"Four, two up stair and two down stairs, and two bathroom, one up stair and one down stairs." He replied.

"Okay, Cedes and I can share a room. Mike and Sam can Share too. Britany and Artie can share. Noah and Finn can crash on the couches. And Santana, Tina and Quinn can have that last room." I said, Everyone nodded glad not to be with some of the people that they were on bad terms with.

"Now that that's out of the way. I get upstairs shower first." I said then mad a run upstairs, the others started to yell and run to find the down stairs bathroom but I was already up stairs.

"Jake can you get my bag out of Noah's truck, the smaller one please." I said when I got up stairs knowing he could hear me.

I got a towel and a robe before going to the bathroom, just as I took off my gums and holsters someone knocked on the door. I walked over and opened it, it was Jake with my bag in his hand, I took it and said thanks before closing the door again and starting the shower.

It took me only fifteen minutes to shower and get changed, I put on a pair of dark blue jeans with a long fitting black long sleeved with some cults at the elbow's. I put my holsters back on along with the guns and knives and put my jacket on with some combat boots. I left my hair down, it was still slightly damp but my jacket kept my clothes from getting wet.

As I walked out I almost walked I almost walked into Mercedes.

"Girl you look good, Imma lovin' your style." She said looking at my outfit.

"Thanks, Did you get our room?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's down stairs, next to the kitchen." She said, "I gots the bed closest to the door, you gots the one by the window."

"Okay, thanks." I said taking my stuff and heading down stairs. I put my dirty clothes into the laundry hamper and took my bag to mine and Mercedes' room.

I walked into the living room, Charlie's plasma was still in there along with the two couches, and Charlie's arm chair.

Noah and Finn where sitting on one couch and Sam and Mike were in the other, Jacob was sitting in dads chair, they were all watching a baseball game. It seemed to be really exciting because they were yelling and screaming at the tv, and cheering.

"Wow that was _the_ best baseball game, did you just _see_ that." Noah asked.

"Yeah man, games like that where a once in a life time." Finn agreed.

"I didn't even see it and I know I've seen a better baseball game." I said ponking myself between Mike and Sam who were where on the couch closest to the door.

"How do you know?" Sam asked curiously.

Right then Artie rolled in with Britany sitting in his lap, both of them looked refreshed and clean.

"Hey guy." Artie said smiling.

"Hey Artie, Hey Britany." I said smiling back.

"Hey Bella." He said smiling.

"Artie? Why did you call Rachel Bella?" Britany asked softly, "Santana told me once that Puck call her the wrong name and she stopped giving it to him." Her face held confusion as she said this.

"Her really name is Bella Britany." He replied to her softly.

"So dose that mean that Santana will give that thing she took from puck, cause Rachel's name isn't really Rachel? But then again he called out the wrong name still. My head hurts, can we go see Dr Dray?" She said holding her head.

I blushed ten shades of red, being back here seemed to make my blush come back. Noah coughed and looked down, Jake gave a little growl and Finn looked a mixture between angry and discussed.

"Who wants to watch some more sports?" Sam asked.

We all agreed thankful for the distraction.

I pushed this new information away, I had much more important things to do then dwell on Britany's comment.

An hour later the girls had finished their showers and it was the guys turn to shower, Noah shot out of his chair as soon as a shower was available. Soon everyone was showered and ready to leave, we decided to take two cars and Jake would just run there, Noah and I were going in Mercedes car and Finn was in Artie's car.

It took a little convincing but Mercedes let me drive because I was the only one knowing where we were going. Jacob told me drive to his house and Just met him round the back.

The short ten-minute drive went by fast and I was bouncing in my seat, I could see everyone again.

Once we were parked I jumped out of Cedes Jeep, I waited impatiently for everyone to file out of the cars. Once they were all out I fast walked around the back of the house.

"Surprise!" Was a chorused scream as I turned the corner.

* * *

Please Review and also please read some of my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim to both Glee and twilight.

They were all there, my dad with Sue Clearwater, the pack, Emily with a baby resting on her hip, Rachel was there holding Paul's hand, Billy sitting next to dad. Kim was bouncing next to Jared and Embry was standing next to a pretty reservation girl, Old man Quil was there too. There was also some people I've never met before two boys that looked like twins, not in the wolf way though, a boy standing next to sue and dad along with a girl with short hair.

My Dad smiled brightly at me his eyes getting watery, I smiled back.

"Bells." He croaked.

"Daddy." I yelled running towards him.

He hugged me tight and kissed my head, he was whispering into my ear how worried he was and how I wasn't to ever leave again.

"I missed you too dad." I said squeezing him tighter before letting go, he reluctantly let got too.

"Bell you worried me so much, you just disappear only leaving a note that said not to look for you." He said, "what were you thinking?" He gave a great sigh.

"I was trying to protect you, all of you, if I wasn't here anymore than Victoria wouldn't have any reason to be here and she'll leave." I explained.

He sighed again, "well lets not worry about this now, I'm sure there is some people here that want to say hello too." He said.

"Hello Billy." I said and gave Billy a hug and told him how much I missed him too, he was always like a second father to me. I stood back up after the hug and smiled down at him.

"Nice to have you back Bella." He said returning the smile.

"Bella." I heard before I was inflected into a hug by two dainty arms. Another pair of dainty arms wrapped around me form behind.

The hug ended and I saw it was Kim and Emily, they smiled at me, half of Emily's face was a slight frown caused by her scares.

"Bella I missed you so much. I was so sad when you left, I mean we all were of course. Then Jared comes two days ago and tells me your coming back. it made me so happy." Kim Said giving me one more hug to be sure I got the message.

"Yes Bella we all were very upset that you left, although we understood we wish you wouldn't have left." Emily said kindly.

"It's great to be back guys." I said smiling at them.

Sam came up with a baby in his large arms. She was beautiful, she had copper skin and light brow eyes, she had a little tuff of hair on her head and two of her front teeth had grown in. Her eyes were wide looking at me under her long lashes, she was wrapped in a pink blanket but one of her tiny hand were free and they reach for her mother.

"Hello Bella." Sam said smiling down at me.

"Good to see you again Sam." I said smiling back.

Sam gave the little angel to Emily and gave me a hug lifting me off the ground in the process. I laughed and squeezed him tighter.

I finally got put down and no sooner had I been put down I found myself being dragged in some direction. I found that I was being pulled by Embry towards a girl, Hannah I suppose, I let out a chuckle as he stopped in front of her.

She was an inch shorter then me, her skin was dark like everyone on the res, She hand long dark brown hair that was two shades lighter then her dark skin. Her eyes were stunning emerald green. Her lips were thin and her eyes were filled with worry.

"Bella, This is my beautiful imprint Hannah, Hannah this is Bella the blood sucker slayer." He said grinning.

I looked at her up and down, she seemed to shrink back a little, then I met her eyes, they were still filled with worry and a little fear but her eyes flickered over to Embry and then they hardened. They filled with determination and love and I knew that this girl was worthy of Embry, because she loved him and stood in front of me for him, because he loved me like his sister. with that I gave her a big toothless smile, she gave a smile back.

"Nice to meet you Hannah, Embry has told me so much about you." I said.

"Same here." her voice was soft and her tone was sweet, she held out her hand.

I ignored the hand and gave her a small hug she was surprised but hugged me back.

"Well it was lovely meeting you Hannah but I must go see the girl that makes Paul pull funny faces." I said before I walked towards Paul who had Rachel standing next to him.

"Rachel it's been a long time." I smiled and gave her a hug too.

"Too long I'll say." She said hugging me back.

Rachel and I were best friend when we were little she was a year older then me and we lost contact after I stopped coming to forks in the summer.

"It's really good to see you again." She said looking at me and smiling at me.

She was a half inch taller then me, with the same colour skin as her brother and father, she had big brown eyes and long black hair. She had long dark eyelashes that touched the tip of her high cheek bones every time she blinked.

"It's good to see you too, you look great." I said smiling at her.

She gave a little laugh and then her eyes met mine, "You look great too Bella, it's no wonder why my dear brother moons after you." She teased.

I started to laugh, "That's so ironic." I said and she gave me a questioning look. I turned around and pulled my hair out of the way so she could see the patch. She let out a laugh to, it was girly but too deep to be considered a giggle.

"Well I'd hate to break this up, but it's time to tell the stories." Jacob interrupted not sounding sorry at all.

"Okay then." I said smiling up at him, he gave a light, soft smile back before I turned away towards the GleeKs standing at the edge of the yard huddled together.

"Guys it's time to hear the stories. The Quilute tribe only rarely tells their legends to outsiders so just stay quite, I don't care if you want to ask a question or if you need to go to the bathroom. Don't talk, it's very disrespectful." I said looking at each of them sternly, they nodded and I led them over to the bonfire.

Billy started the legends everyone hanging on his word every word. Billy just had that aura around him, the one that made you listen to him, but I managed to tune him out. I was thinking of what I was going to have to tell them, I'd never told anyone the full story and if I was going to get it out I'd have to tell every single bit of my story and the Cullen's or I would start to miss big things or just cut the story and leave. Soon I noticed the buzz of Billy talking stopped, my eyes cleared from the dazed blur they'd been.

"Bella, would you like to tell your story now?" Billy asked, I hadn't realised that I'd been in thought that long.

I straightened and gave a nod then looked around and found everyone was looking at me and wailing for me. I took a breath and started.

"The first time I saw them was on my first day at Forks High. I was seventeen and I'd just moved to Forks after my mother had re-married to a minor league baseball player. I was sitting in the cafeteria sitting with a girl I met in my English class, Jessica. I didn't remember the others names at the table though. But it was then they caught my attention, there were five of them siting in the furthest corner of the room, far away from any of the other people. They weren't eating even though they had a full plate of food in front of each of them. They weren't doing anything, not talking or even looking anywhere particular, not even each other. I asked Jessica who they were, she giggled and started to gossip about them. They were the Cullens and Hales, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they were both blond and Rosalie was by far the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. And Emmett, Alice and…Edward Cullen. They all looked so different from each other, yet very much the same. They were all pale with prominent features and really beautiful. Jessica said they were all adopted by Doctor and Mrs Cullen, and they were all paired up, Rosalie with Emmett and Jasper with Alice. I asked for the other ones name, she looked over and Giggled, his head shot towards her as if she had called him and he'd already decided not to answer. He looked away again and his lips started to move rapidly, as if he was talking to his siblings but they didn't even look at him. The next time he looked over, it was at me. His face was confused and frustrated. I didn't have much time to think on it when I had to go to my next class.

"…Edward was in my biology class and I had to sit next to him. It was strange because as soon as I sat down and looked over at him he wore this expression of undying hate. A murderous look that made me was to sink into the floor to escape his heated gaze. Later he told me he was trying not to kill everyone in the classroom just to drink me dry, my blood called to him. He made it through the class and then ran out as the bell rang.

"The next time I saw him was when I when to get my slip to the office, He was there trying to change his biology class, as soon as I walked in he stiffened. Again he was trying to fight the erg to kill me and the only other person in that office but again he fought and ran away from me.

"I didn't see Edward for the next week. When I did it was a snowy day I hated the snow. It was cold and wet and it made uncoordinated people like myself fall more often. I was…nervous, about sitting next to him, what if he hated me and looked at me as if he wanted me to die again. But I went, he was nice which baffled me, he smile and introduced himself and talked politely. I when to my last class after he ran off.

"The next big thing that happen would have to be the van incident. It was the next day in fact, I was standing by my truck, holding the back for support so I didn't slip and fall. Then I heard a screech of tiers I looked up and my attention landed on Edward who was across the parking lot, he was wearing a horrified look. Then I turned my head and saw a van heading right for me, people were screaming, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, for the pain of the van crushing my body against my truck. But before the truck could hit me I felt something knock into me from the side. I hit my head and got I small bump But I knew I what I saw. Edward had knocked me out of the way and the van hit him instead and in the van was an imprint of his shoulder. Then in an instant we were out of the way by another set of cars and he was asking me if I head was all right. When I asked he just kept saying that I hit my head and that I was delirious and I needed to go to the hospital. He kept saying that he was standing next to me and simply pushed me out of the way. But I knew what I saw and he eventually said told me that he'd tell me later.

"I, of course, asked him at the hospital, his father worked there and treated me. He told me to drop it, I didn't and he ignored me for a long time. I still told everyone that he was standing next to me and he pushed me out of the way.

"It was silly to think that the next time he talked to me was to tell me he wasn't really talking to me and that he didn't think it was good for us to be friends." I chuckled a little the carried on.

"He really did irritate me that day, I was being hounded by invitations to some trivial dance and he just kept popping up laughing or worse, he was helping them out. I considered smashing that pretty little Volvo of his." I frowned.

"I was invited to go to the beach with some of the kids at school. I invited Edward, we were getting on better by then, He didn't end up coming though when he heard the beach but he brushed me off. So that weekend I went to La Push beach with my friends, Jacob and Sam were there. Sam made a comment about the Cullens not coming to La Push and it got me curious to why. I took a walk with Jake and I…persuaded him into telling me. He told me about the Protectors and the cold ones. He was the one who told me what the Cullen's really were, he didn't really believe the stories or he wouldn't have told me." I said giving Jacob a small smile.

"That Monday was sunny and none of the Cullen's came to school and that afternoon I went dress shopping with Jessica and Angela to help them pick out their dresses for the dance. I wasn't really into the picking out dresses so I left to find a book shop that we had passed. I found it but the selection was limited and took a walk to find another one. It was getting dark and I was lost, I ran into these drunk men, they followed me, they had me cornered, two were in front of me and two were behind me. I was scared, no one was around, I had left my pepper spray in my jacket that was in Jessica's car, but I was still prepared to fight. Just as they were closing in on me a silver Volvo came screeching around the corner and nearly ran over the men. Edward jumped out of the car, his eyes were pitch black, a change from the topaz orb he had when I last saw him. He saved me then took me to dinner. I found out he could read minds, every single mind…but mine.

"on the way back home we were talking, I learnt a lot about vampires, They didn't burn in the sunlight, they could come out at day time, they didn't sleep in coffin's, in fact they couldn't sleep. It was also then that his…diet came up, he got kind of testy about it, he didn't hunt humans, but animals, he didn't want to be a monster. It was like he was warning me to say away but at the same time justifying him actions, like he was torn.

"He took me hiking one weekend, it was kind of stupid to run off into the forest with someone who wanted to kill you when they first met you, someone who explained that I was his perfect brand of heroine. It was there that he showed me what happens when he was in the sunlight. When the sun hit him it was like his skin was made of diamonds, he literally sparkled." I gave a short laugh at the irony someone that could kill you in a nanosecond could have sparkles that could make a fairy jealous.

"He took me to meet his family, I was so nervous that they wouldn't like me. They were lovely, nicest family I ever met, Esme was the perfect mother type, so warm despite her cold skin, Carlisle was nice too I didn't get to met him very long I did here about him though. He was the oldest of them all. He was turned in the sixteen fifties, He was the sun of a persist and hunted vampires and other creatures that lurked in the night. Anyway he was changed and hid away when he was being changed, he didn't have a single drop of human blood even in his blood lusting new born faze. One day he was walking the hunger was terrible and he lost control and ended up draining a deer and that's how he became a vegetarian. He spent some time with the Volturi, vampire royalty, then he left to work on his control enough to become a doctor. Anyway he changed Edward when he was dying of the Spanish influenza, then Esme when she felt form a cliff. He found Rosalie bleeding to death on a side walk and Rosalie found Emmett being mauled by a bear and brought him to Carlisle. Alice didn't know who changed her, she just woke up in this vampire world and had her visions lead her, Alice can see the future." I added.

"Jasper…Jasper was different from everyone else, He was 17 when he joined the confederate army in 1861, he lied to get in. He was the youngest major not even considering his real age." I said slightly proud just as Jasper had sounded when he said it. "He was changed by a woman named Maria who was creating an army to fight for land, feeding land, with Jaspers gift, He could feel and control emotions, and his war experience he became her pet and trained her army for her. He was the best fighter, the strongest and easily put fear into his opponents, no one wanted to go against him and those who did regretted it. It was how he earned the name god of war.

"The Cullen's took me to watch them play baseball, it was a thunderstorm and the only time they could play. Every time they hit the ball it sounded like a crack of thunder. Half way though the game Alice had a vision, there was three nomad's passing though and heard their game and wanted to see if they could play. The Cullens tried to mask my scent but the wind changed direction and one of them caught it, he was a tracked and the Cullens made it his most exciting game ever when they protected me. They left but Edward knew that James, and his mate Victoria, would come back to take me. We had come up with a plan, I would go home and tell my dad I wanted to go back to Arizona with mom. Then I'll get into my truck and go to the Cullens and head out to Arizona and hide out in a motel with Jasper and Alice while the others lead them away. The plan was going great, they lead two fake trails, one for both James and Victoria, and they also stayed to protect my dad and the rest of the town.

"The plan was going well but then they lost track of James and Victoria was slippery, Edward booked a ticket to Phoenix and was going to take me away to hide. But before he got here I got a phone call from James, He had my mother. He said if I didn't meet up with him at my old ballet studio alone she would die. So when we went to the airport I lost Alice and Jasper and went to meet him. It turned out he tricked me, he didn't have my mother. He…played with me a bit, threw me into the mirrors and broke my leg while recording it so that when I was dead Edward would chase him for revenge. I refused and I was bleeding heavily and that's when he bit me." The small rumbles on the pack turned to full threatening growls but I ignored them to carry on.

"Edward showed up and they started to fight, he was alone because he was the fastest and they fought, I don't really remember what happened as I was in so much pain but the other showed up and killed James. Carlisle was trying to stop me from bleeding out, my head was dizzy from the loss of blood or the smell or the giant cut in my head but I remember the burning in my hand. I remember the feeling of my blood being on fire and everything else seemed to just be a tingle compared. I was dying, but Edward sucked the venom out of me, He told me later that he almost didn't stop, almost didn't have the control to stop, but he did. I passed out after that.

"Emmett and Jasper killed James and burned his remains and the ballet studio down destroying evidence of the fight, I was taken to hospital and they made up a story. I went back to Forks after I was discharged.

"The next thing happened on my eighteenth birthday, Alice through me a party at their house. I was opening presents when I got a paper cut. It was only one drop of blood but it was too much for Jasper with everyone's blood lust to make matters worse Edward tried to push me out of Jaspers reach and I was knocked into the table of glass. They dragged Jasper outside and away from all the blood, everyone else had to leave too, their was just too much. Carlisle clean and stitched me up, suffice to say that the party was over, Edward took me home.

"Edward was distant after that and then he met me outside of my house when I got home from school. He asked me to take a…walk with him. We got just a few feet into the forest when he stopped and told me that They were leaving, that I should move on, that he didn't want me and that I would never see him again. Then he was gone…and silly me tried to caught him, as impossible as it was, I didn't even see which direction he went in.

"Then I tripped and didn't bother getting back up…I was numb but I felt so much pain… I guess I was numb with pain. Sam found me and took me home. I was a zombie, for lack of better words, I was running, but no one was home. Dad finally had enough and threaten to send me to Jacksonville if I carried on. So in an attempted to stop his worries I went to the movies with Jessica. We were walking after the movie when I saw some men at the bar across the road that reminded me of someone. I walked across the street as I got closer I heard a voice in my head. It warned me away from them, it was then that I realised that they looked like the guys that cornered me last time I was here with Angela and Jessica. I also realised that the voice was Edward's, my mind and projected a exact replica of his voice to keep me from danger.

"It was after that I started to do reckless things just to hear that voice, to keep him close. I picked up some motorbikes and Jake helped me fix them up. Jacob turned into my sun, he made me feel something other then pain and numbness, Jake's my sun." I said smiling at him. "But I was broken. Then he got sick when we were at the movies, he went home and Billy said it was mono and I couldn't see Jake and without my sun I was an empty black hole of pain and disappear.

"The first week he'd been sick I'd gone hiking to find a place Edward had taken me thinking it would bring his voice back so I wouldn't be alone. I found it but it looked like it was dying. That's when I saw Laurent, last I heard he had gone to Alaska to learn to be a vegetarian with some of the Cullen's friends. But he was here and his eyes didn't have that golden colour animal blood gave his eyes were red. My stomach sunk when I heard that he was here on Victoria's request, but then he told be that he was hunting and that he couldn't resist me. My blood was just so mouth watering, Edward's voice was with me and I was ready to die.

"He was about to bite me but stopped and looked into the forest, my human eyes couldn't see what it was but it scared him. It was then that five giant horse sized wolfs came into view, they ignored me and took off after Laurent. I ran back home and told dad.

"I visited Jacob a few days later and he sent me away, told me not to come back. I was convinced that he'd joined Sam's gang like Embry had, which was true. But that night he came to my house and into my window on the second floor. I was tired and didn't know what he was going on about. He was trying to tell me what was going on, I knew that much, but he kept stopping, he was talking about the day we took a walk on the beach and he told me his stories. I could only remember the cold ones part in my sleepy state.

"I figured it out and some of the pack had a problem with me knowing at first but he, they changed their mind when they found out that the vampire that had been trying to get around them was after me. It was easier to protect everyone now that they knew what she wanted. The pack still had to protect La Push and Forks so I was alone again, Victoria was hunting me, the pack was hunting Victoria and my dad was hunting the pack.

"I was guilty that I was putting everyone at risk, dad, between searching through the forest taught me how to use a guy and some self defence. He had also given me a handgun, legally of course, to protect myself. I also started to take ballet again to keep myself busy and got more graceful, I also found out I could sing.

"It was one night I came home from ballet class that the door to my house was open I walked in cautiously, there was a red trail leading upstairs to my room so I followed it. There was six stuffed wolves with knives in them stuck to the wall with red liquid dripping from them. Next to them was photo's of the pack in human form, and there was a picture of Emily and Kim next to the Sam and Jared wolves. There was a slash across them, then there were other photo's, Dad, Billy, Sue, everyone that meant something to me in Forks and La Push. And there was a big black board and calved into it was the schedule of the Packs patrol, it had my schedule and my dad's too. Just under the board was a note from Victoria, it said that if I wanted everyone to live that I would leave Forks and La Push.

"So I changed everything about me, I got a hair cut, and darkened it, I changed my soaps and conditioner so that my scent changed. I drove over to the Cullens and broke in then I went to each of the rooms except for one and emptied them of the money. In Alice and Jasper's room was a big black bag and a note from Alice, the bag was full of money. She saw I would need it but didn't know why so she had come back to gather it for me. I stopped in at Carlisle's study and got some needles before I left, then I got in to one of the Cullen's cars and drove.

"I drove and drove until I reached Ohio, I'd change cars every time I'd see a big car dealers, of course I didn't sell the Cullen's car I simply left it in a garage. I'd also wore some of Jake's clothes and just walked around before I went to a car dealers in some cities. It took me two weeks to reach Ohio Lima, and I bought a house when I got there, I had it modified a bit. I then go started on protection, I knew that if Victoria ever found me that I was dead, I had been at the mercy of a vampire before, and it scared me. So I started to make some bullets that could penetrate vampire skin out of some of Jacob's and Paul's wolf teeth that got knocked out during one of their fights. The bullets were great when they were finished, they could go through anything, but the problem was that they couldn't _kill_ a vampire, only wound one. So I got the needle's and extracted some venom from the bite on my wrist, I got a bit and I coated the bullets with it. Jacob had told me that vampire venom was very flammable and as long as the fire hits it the vampire's dead so when I tested my new bullets I held a flame in front and the bullet was flaming, it burnt down five trees, I felt safer.

"I then started to feel an itch in the back of my mind of what ifs, what if I lost my guns, what if they won't fire, what if they dodge it, what if they broke the _gun_, the bullet's would be useless then. What if their too close and I can't shoot. There was too many flaws with that weapon so I thought of a knife. It wouldn't kill them either but it could let some of their venom lose and distracts them long enough for me to throw a lighter at them. So I made two knives with my last three teeth I had.

"For the first two weeks I carried around my weapons but I was afraid to get caught with them and I felt that if she would had been able to find me she would have found me by now, that or Jake and the Pack would have. For two year's I knew we were safe, I would check out news in Washington to make sure that everything was all right, and it was. Then a couple day's ago Jake found me and Victoria too." I finished.

Everything was silent for a minute or two, everyone just soaking in what they had heard. It was a lot to take in after all, Emily and Kim were in tear's the Pack was shaking, Charlie was in shock, Billy was frozen. There was a range of emotions on everyone's faces.

I was the one to brake the silence. "So…Can we eat now I'm hungry, I bet I could eat more then Quil and Jacob put together." The was some laughter and just like that the awkwardness vanished.

"Hey Bells." Embry said from across the fire.

"Yes 'Bry?" I asked.

"Can we see your gun and knives?" Embry asked Quil added a 'yeah'.

"Sure." I said and took out the two guns from their holster, I gave one to Embry and one to Quil, I handed the smaller knife to Paul and the bigger one to Jacob and Sam. The examined them, looking, feeling and smelling them.

"Be careful, of the venom on the blades, its poisonous to you and I'm not sure what would happen if you cut yourself." I warned to Paul who was about to slice his finger to see how sharp it was.

They passed them around making sure to remember my warning.

"Bella do you think you could make one of these for Hannah?" Embry asked as he gave the knife back.

"If you I can get some more teeth. But it won't have venom on it." I answered.

He grinned widely and nodded then he punched Quil hard in the mouth he landed on his butt. Quil spat out three teeth and some blood.

"What the fuck Embry?" He said glaring up at him as he sat up.

"I needed some teeth." He said picking up the Quil's teeth he'd spat out and held them out for me to take.

"Um…Embry, he needs to be in wolf form when you get the teeth or it won't be big enough." I said to his trying to hold in my laughter, the others were rolling around laughing.

"Oh." Embry said and dropped the teeth in Quil's lap disappointed.

Quil picked up his teeth and put them back in place muttering something about being faster then growing new ones.

"Hey 'Bry, didn't you have some thing you wanted to do?" I asked winking at Quil while Embry wasn't looking.

"Oh yeah, I just finished it." He said his eyes lightened up and the ran into Billy's house and came back with a guitar.

"I wanted to Sarah - Sarah-nad, I wanted to sing a song for Hannah." Embry said smiling.

He started to play, the same three chords over and over again, then he started to sing.

"_I'm so sorry,_

_I bit your pussy…Cat._

_Just so sorry,_

_Didn't, mean, to do…that._

_Hope you'll forgive me,_

_And let my by your…kitty._

_I want to pet her,_

'_Cause she's sooo…pretty."_

It was silent for awhile before everyone started to laugh, rolling around, holding their sides and gasping for air.

Hannah was bright red and glaring at Embry.

"I wanted to say sorry for biting Ms kitty, Bella told me it would be a good idea to sing a song but there's really no song about accidentally biting your girlfriends cat." He said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Wait." Quil said stopping his laughed, "You mean that song is about her cat and not about her…" Emily shot him a glare, "Um…of course it's about her cat what else could it be about." He said looking at the ground trying not to burst out laughing again.

The night was filled with laughter, I caught up with everyone, Sam now was a partner of the construction company he was working at when I left. Jared and Kim were going to collage classes in port Angela's state three times a week. Jacob, Embry and Quil were in their last year of high school. Dad was still Chief of police in Forks but Paul was now his deputy, Paul lived in a house across the road from Billy with Rachel too. Seth, Sue's son was 17 and Leah, Sue's daughter was 23. The newest two where Collin and Brandy, they were twins and 16 but looked to be twenty.

It was late and we were headed home, the drive back was quiet and uneventful. I parked and jumped out glad to be home. I took three steps when Jacob came out of no where and held me back.

"No Bella, I smell leach." He growled holding me back.

A car caught my attention, it was a black Mercedes, Carlisle's black Mercedes.

"That's Carlisle's car." I said trying to get free of Jacob's grasp.

"It could be a trap, Bella if a Cullen is back, this is their territory. I can't protect you all here." He said looking at me.

"It's just the Cullen's." I said still trying to get free, I succeeded but he still had my hand.

"Your about to cross a line." He said.

"Then don't draw one." I said I snatched my hand back and when to the door, I took out my little knife just in case and opened the door. It was dark when I walked in, I turned on the light and got a fright, standing a foot away was someone I hadn't seen in three years.

"Alice." I shouted in glee throwing myself at her to give her a hug.

"Bella." He soft soprano voice said.

I pulled away and smiled at her, My best, vampire girl best that is, friend.

"Would you like to tell me how your alive? I had a vision, you said Victoria and then you vanished, I though she _killed_ you. I came to see if Charlie was all right." She said.

"Um, I set her on fire." I said.

"How - Oh what is that god awful smell." She said leaning away from me

"Me, I mean Jacob, he's kind of a werewolf." I said slightly sheepishly.

"Aw, Bella werewolves are bad company to keep." She sighed.

I started to get angry at her, she left for three years without a good bye and when she gets here she tells me that the people who fixed me, the people who put the broken pieces of me back together, are bad company?

"You leave without a goodbye for three fucking years and you only decide to come back is because you think I'm dead and even then it's for _Charlie_? Then you go on to telling me the people who helped me heal after Edward left me in the woods broken, are bad company? Well listen here Alice, Jacob is my best friend, he and the pack protected me and the ones I love from the vampire that wouldn't even be after me if it hadn't been you Cullen's. Where were you when Victoria was chasing me? or when Laurant was about to kill me? or how about every single fucking night for two years that I'd wake up screaming from having had a horrible nightmare about Victoria coming and killing me and my dad? Or the memory of Edward leaving me? the worst nightmare was just an abyss of nothingness. Gone that's where. How about when my chest hurt so bad that I'd fall in pain, or when I was so thin because I couldn't eat and when I did I was sick. When I got so thin that I started to become _shorter_. How about when Charlie wanted to have me commented into an asylum. _Where were you then Alice?_" I yelled.

She was dry sobbing now and she was looking at me in horror struck sadness.

I calmed down and when I spoke again it was a whisper but with her sense's she would have said it loud and clear. "Where was my sister when I needed her?"

"I'm so sorry Bella, if I would have known-" she sobbed out but I cut her off.

"I'll tell you a story Alice. There was a man who worked all the time, he had two children and a wife. One day his wife comes bursting into his office and tells him that his son died, he'd killed himself because he'd been teased at school. They thought he was gay because he liked to dance ballet, and his father had never been around to do guy stuff with him. His mother knew he was being bullied but couldn't do anything, she'd changed his school twice and called the schools numerously. The man looks at his wife and said 'if I only would have known I'd have done something about it.' His wife looked at him and said 'you would have had to have _been_ there to do something, you would have had to have _been_ there to know, but it _wouldn't_ have happened if you _had_ been there.'" I finished looking into her slightly glazed eyes.

"Of course you didn't know Alice, I have no doubt you would have done something but the only reason it happened was because you weren't there, because you didn't know and because you hadn't done anything before you left. Alice I still thing of you as my best vampire girl friend and some times sister, but you can't leave for three years and expect for it to be like you never left." I said sadly.

"Bella I-" she stopped talking as she was pulled into a vision. She sat there motionless with glazed eyes.

She pulled gasped and her vision ended.

She looked at me and pulled me with her out of the house she suddenly stopped, Jacob was blocking the was, his body shaking slightly, ready for if he needed to faze.

"You must be Jacob, there's no time can you get your pack here, four vampires are on there way here, they'll be here in fifteen minutes." She said in a slightly panicked voice, "They want to kill Bella."

Those were the key works Jacob took a few steps back and exploded, forgetting or not caring, about his clothes, which got shredded when he phased.

The Jake wolf then threw its head back and let out a ear splitting howl. After a few minutes giant wolves came bursting out of the trees. The fell into line, Sam in front with Jacob and Jared flanking him and all the other wolves in front. I noticed that there was only two wolf I didn't recognise.

Sam stood tall and imposing much the same as Jacob and Jared but the others were crouched and ready for attack. I knew that being a human in the middle of a group of wolves that killed vampires and standing next to a vampire was crazy, but I'm sure if I had any sanity in the first place in would have fled when Edward left.

Then I remembered, I wasn't the only human here, there was nine other slightly more saner humans here, one's who were defenceless against a vampire, no protection at all. I turned to Alice.

"Alice I have to get to my friends, help me." I said pulling her over to the car.

They were sitting in the car still staring up at the wolves with shock and fear. Of course they knew but see the expression on their wolf – like faces and hear the growls ripping from their chest.

"Guys get inside now." I said firmly.

"What the fuck is happening now." Santana snapped now here eyes not moving from the giant wolves assembled to protect us.

"what's happening is your going to get the hell inside then Alice is going to go with the wolf and intercept the vampires before they get into town." The list part I said to Alice who gave a quick nod.

Everyone rushed inside and Alice helped Artie in with his chair. I took the time to tell Sam that Alice would take them somewhere out of town where the vampires would be, I told him to trust her. He was a bit sceptical still.

"Sam do you trust me?" I asked.

His big head nodded immediately without hesitation.

"So trust me and trust Alice, I trust her with not only my life but with my friends and yours." I said. It meant little to them if I said I'd trust her with my life because, as the said, 'you've put your life in the hands of leaches and wolves, you don't have much self preservation.' But the likes of those around me were more important in my eyes and they knew it. So Sam gave a determined nod to me and I smiled back and as Alice arrived next to me.

"Alice go with them and make sure that no vampires get into town." I told her.

"But Bella what if they _do_ get passed? What will happen then?" she said slightly panicked.

"Don't worry besides Sam will probably make someone stay, but you have to go now Alice before they get here." I said and gave her a big hug, she returned it then we pulled away.

"Okay Bella see you soon." She said and in a flash they were all gone except for a sad looking wolf that I didn't recognise. I smiled to him, or her if it was Leah, and went inside.

Everyone was in the living room sitting or standing. They looked up when in with questioning looks on their faces.

"There are a few vampires coming to kill us but don't worry the Packs got it under control, they have Alice too." I said lightly, I really just wanted this day to end so that I could go to bed, I had had a proper sleep in three or four days.

"So what we just sit here and hope that these vampires don't get passed them and kill us?" Quinn said incredulously.

"No you can stand, go to bed, maybe watch some tv, I'm sure there's a Simpson's marathon on right now." I said smiling, I didn't know if the Simpson's was on or not.

"What did you usually do when they were out hunting vampires?" Mercedes asked inquisitively.

"Worry about them, worry about my dad, worry about dying, cry, rock myself in a fettle position and try not to get sucked in to a pit of despair." I listed in a slight monotone.

It was silent not even Britany was wearing her usually smile.

"So…how about those Jets." Mercedes said, breaking the silence.

"Which ones?" Puck asked.

"I don't know I just heard it in a movie once to break an awkward silence." She said sheepishly. Everyone started to laugh and although it was short lived the tension eased a bit.

I took a seat on my dad's chair, no one was on it. It was quiet again everyone lost in their own thoughts.

What happened if more vampires come, what if there were too many for the Pack to handle they would die and it would be because of me. It was my fault that they would die because it was me they were protecting. But what could I do? I could run again because then I'd leave everyone in the shit, the Glee kids, The Pack, my friends and family. So I can't run, I can't fight, and I sure as fuck can't hide.

I was brought out of me reveal by the phone, it was ringing, it was probably my dad or Billy checking if everything's all right.

I got up and walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello." I said the voice that on the other side almost made me drop the phone.

"Oh god Bella your alive." Edward exclaimed.

I panicked and started to sprout off nonsense at lightening speed. "Me no speaker the English. No Bella here. Wrong number. What sound does a truck make when it's backing up?" I then calmly and collectively slammed the phone into its cradle.

It was quiet for a little while everyone just looked at me but my attention was on the phone staring at it as if it would jump up and attack me at any time. I was broken out of my staring contest when there was a roar of laughter behind me followed by a room full of laughter.

I chuckled too, knowing that I did react oddly and I relaxed a little as the phone didn't ring again after a full minute.

I had mixed feelings about the call, part of me wanted to break and cry because I had a chance to talk to the one I loved and I freely hung up. That part was begging for the phone to ring again so I could hear his voice again even though it still echoed in my head now.

Another part wanted him to get the message and not call again, wanted nothing more then to live the rest of my life Edward free just like he promised it would be.

But there was another part that was strong then the other two, one that needed closer before I decided anything. I have an overwhelming need to _tell_ him what he had done to me, not to hurt him or to get sympathy from him but just to get it off my chest. Sure I'd told others, I'd told strangers but I never told the one who did it, I never told the one who caused it, I'd never told Edward because I'd never been given the chance.

And for that I wanted him to call again so that I could tell him how much he hurt me, how much pain he cause, what he left behind for me even though he promised it would be like he never existed.

Ten minutes had passed and there was no call, the phone laid unmoving, I knew he wouldn't call again. He got what he called for, he knew I wasn't dead and so he had no reason, that he knew, to feel guilty.

It had been an hour from that phone call and I was getting worried. The pack would have surly killed the vampires and been back by now…if they killed them.

My mind started to make up horrible images of them dying to protect me, dying _because_ of me.

_What about the Imprints?_ The thought popped into my head. _What would they do with out their wolves, what would Suzan do without her _father, _what will they do to me when they find out I was the cause. Why they would never see the loves of their lives, their soul mates, would they kill me. Well they would have to get in line cause if anything happened to any of the pack I'd gladly jump from a cliff and into some jagged rocks. _

I was about to start pulling hair out when Seth ran though the door, he was not in tears as I imaged, or screaming that it was all my fault as I expected him to, imagined in the last twenty minutes.

His eyes were wide but not filled with fear or hate or sadness even, but they were panicked.

He locked eyes with me and I got the message, he wanted to tell me something and didn't know if I wanted the others to heard, he was debating if he should just tell or take me away.

Finally he started to talk coming to a decision that there was not enough time.

"Bella, the rest of the Cullen's are back and they wanna see you, Sam said is was only cool for Alice to see you but the blond chick said this was there land and we had no jurisdiction. Then when bronze boy said all he wanted to do was see you Jake attacked screaming in his head that he didn't deserve a chance to see you. Sam tried to Alpha lock Jake but for some reason it just won't work, so he told me to get you, because Jake will listen to you and so will that vampire." He was out of breath now and I was slightly stunned but I quickly snapped out of it.

"Okay Seth," I said calmly even thought I felt like running around the room screaming. "You go phase and I'll talk to them through you okay?"

He calmed down nodded and ran out side with me following behind.

Seth came out of the tree line as a wolf. He was a very light brown with a black back and a few black patches here and there. He was a bit smaller and shorter then the others but not by much.

"Jacob." I said feeling kind of funny staring at another wolf saying it. It was hard enough talking to the Jacob wolf when I knew it was really him.

"I want you to stop fighting now. If you die I'll find a way to bring you back just to kill you myself." I said sternly, Seth shook his head telling me it wasn't working.

Okay up another notch.

"Jacob if you get here in the next five minutes I'll kiss you for every second remaining in that five minutes." I said smiling sweetly and batting my eyelashes.

Seth shook his head again.

Well I'll have to bring out the big guns, I'll have to put my acting skills into practice.

My eyes started to water and my lips started to quiver, tears started to fall and I let out a loud sob.

"Please…don't. I-I d-d-on't want to b-be-e le-le-ft a-alone a-ga-aga-in." The rest came out to unrecognisable by the tears.

I fell to the ground and curled up in a ball. I would sob or say Jacob's name and a broken don't leave.

I wasn't sure that this was entirely an act. I knew that if Jake d-di-_died_ I simply couldn't live, not after losing Edward. Jacob was my sun and just like the real sun, My world would slowly die with him gone.

I know it was a low blow but I seemed that I had no control over myself. My tears stopped and then I started to mutter quietly, 'He's gone', over and over in a broken voice.

I don't know how long had passed, it felt like hours or days, but then I felt a burning touch of Jacob's hot skin.

Jake pulled me into his chest and I gripped onto him as if he'd leave, as if he'd fade if I didn't hold him tightly enough.

When I'd calmed down I turned up to look at Jacob's face. I looked into his deep brown eyes that I'd gazed at on many occasions but never before had I looked _into_ his eyes.

I felt a pull to him like I've only felt once before, when I used to look was caught in Edward's golden gaze. The pull of forever and the promise of eternally love. Just looking into Jake's eyes I knew that everything would be all right as long as he was with me.

"Bella." He whispered in awe.

"Jacob." I said in much the same tone.

"Bella, I think I just imprinted on you." He said as if he couldn't believe it, damn, I couldn't believe it but it explained this feeling.

* * *

Tell me what you think, review and read some of by other stories...please like 'So I did imprint on her?' I updated that as well.


End file.
